


And Your Reply?

by sailorjwritesstuff



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Conflict, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background characters don't really do anything, but barely any, so little conflict, still bad at tags, that's all you get, which is such a spoiler, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorjwritesstuff/pseuds/sailorjwritesstuff
Summary: Shao Fei pulls at the collar of his suit, right leg jiggling. He’d much rather be wearing literally anything else. But, today is a special day. Shao Fei has been waiting 1 year, 3 months, 5 days, 6 hours, and 18 minutes for this moment. He hears the tell tale alarm sound of gate security opening doors and his heart accelerates. He sticks his hand in a pocket and smoothes his thumb over the lighter that has been an ever present addition to his daily outfits to try and stay calm.Finally, finally, the last gate slides open and Shao Fei has to put a hand on his vehicle to keep himself in place and upright instead of vaulting at the man coming through the prison gates.“Tang Yi.” Shao Fei breathes out.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	And Your Reply?

Shao Fei pulls at the collar of his suit, right leg jiggling. He’d much rather be wearing literally anything else. But, today is a special day. Shao Fei has been waiting 1 year, 3 months, 5 days, 6 hours, and 18 minutes for this moment. He hears the tell tale alarm sound of gate security opening doors and his heart accelerates. He sticks his hand in a pocket and smoothes his thumb over the lighter that has been an ever present addition to his daily outfits to try and stay calm. 

Finally, finally, the last gate slides open and Shao Fei has to put a hand on his vehicle to keep himself in place and upright instead of vaulting at the man coming through the prison gates.

“Tang Yi.” Shao Fei breathes out.

He looks glorious. Hair falling softly in his eyes, so much longer than he’s ever seen it before, in the same coat, turtleneck, and pants he left in, if not for them being a little more snug. Shao Fei’s eyebrows lift. Looks like all the times Tang Yi told him in letters that he found comfort in exercise really did do something. He tries not to let his thoughts dwell on all the fun he could have with the new muscles. 

Shao Fei breathes shallowly, counting the steps until Tang Yi is right in front of his face. His eyes take him in and if he didn’t know better, he’d say they were watering just a little bit. 

“I see you dressed up for me.” Tang Yi says with a small smile. “I always did find that shirt very cute.”

Shao Fei tugs at his suit lapel again, blushing slightly. He knew wearing the pink frog shirt Tang Yi had once commented on under the impeccably tailored suit was a gamble, but he was glad it paid off. “I missed you so much, Tang Yi.” Shao Fei tentatively raises his hands up to Tang Yi’s chest, feeling his heart pound under his palms, and encircles them around his neck. 

Suddenly Tang Yi crumples into his arms, hands locking at Shao Fei’s lower back, pulling him close. “I missed you so much, Meng Shao Fei.” He says, his head buried tightly into Shao Fei’s neck.

Shao Fei tries not to cry as he feels Tang Yi exhale shakily. “Let’s get you home okay? I know a big empty bed that’s been waiting to have two people in it.” Tang Yi just clings to him tighter, but Shao Fei feels the small nod.

On the drive back to the house, Shao Fei starts to get an uneasy feeling. He glances in his rearview mirror, and notices an unmarked SUV following behind them with windows too tinted to make out a driver or passengers. Not wanting to alarm Tang Yi, he casually switches lanes without signaling. Glancing over, he’s relieved to see Tang Yi just watching the passing scene and not paying attention to the traffic law he just broke. He expected this, the quiet Tang Yi, observing and recalibrating himself to his new lease on life. Shao Fei’s heart feels so full to have him this close again. Shaking his head slightly to focus himself he flicks his eyes up to the rearview mirror again, and narrows them as he realizes the same SUV is still behind him and getting closer. He tightens his grip on the steering wheel and accelerates.

Unfortunately, that’s enough to distract Tang Yi from his thoughts.

“Shao Fei?”

His concern makes Shao Fei smile brightly in an effort to cover up the potential danger of their pursuers. “Just can’t wait to get home!”

“Shao Fei,” Tang Yi intones, “you are a stickler for the law. And you’re currently going...15 kilometers over the speed limit. What is going on?” He says as he starts glancing around, gaze hardening as he spots the vehicle behind them. “I guess it was a bit much to ask that no one else figure out that my last day was today.”

Shao Fei looks over apologetically at Tang Yi. “I’m sorry, but don’t worry,” he says as he hunkers down, “I’ve got this.”

The car lurches forward as Shao Fei steps on the gas. He grimaces as the SUV matches him swerve for turn. Soon the city melts away as the two vehicles start to climb into the mountains. Finally after some well timed maneuvers, the tailing SUV starts to fall behind. But just as the pair start to breathe a sigh of relief, Shao Fei’s car starts to sputter and stall, steam pouring from under the hood. He hits the steering wheel with a shout as the car stops completely. 

Shao Fei hurriedly unbuckles himself, gets out of the car and runs to Tang Yi’s side. “Come on, we have to try and lose them in the woods. They weren’t too far behind and I don’t want to wait around and see what they have in store for us.”

Tang Yi sighs, already halfway out of the car. “At least we aren’t handcuffed this time, right?”

“Won’t stop me from trying to hold your hand though.” Shao Fei winks.

Tang Yi rolls his eyes at the terrible timing as they dart into the brush, the sound of an oncoming vehicle spurring them on. Shao Fei pulls Tang Yi on, trying to take as unpredictable a path as possible. Something irks Tang Yi about the passing surroundings, but he can’t quite put his finger on it, until he looks up ahead and spies a dilapidated building. Tang Yi glances at Shao Fei who is now stubbornly not looking at him. His heart skips when he sees the tips of his ears are pink. They slow down as they near the house they sheltered in that cold night not so long ago. 

Shao Fei takes a deep breath and turns around to face Tang Yi just before they enter. “You recognize this place right?”

“Yes, of course.” Tang Yi says, trying to work out why Shao Fei has brought him here.

Shao Fei takes both of Tang Yi’s hands in his own, and hopes he doesn’t notice them trembling. He slowly walks them backward into the open space. “That night was the first night you truly started to become more to me than just a target.” Tang Yi gasps as they enter and every available surface glows with fairy lights, backlighting Shao Fei and making his entire being light up. “I wasn't sure then, but I am now, that that night was the turning point for me. It was then that I started to quickly let you into every piece of my heart.” Shao Fei pulls him into the alcove where they slept on that fateful day. “And every moment since then has made me love you more than I ever thought possible. You have become the reason I try to be the best version of myself every day.”

Shao Fei pulls out Tang Guo Dong’s lighter from his pocket and places it in Tang Yi’s hand. 

“Shao Fei…” Tang Yi’s heart is all but beating out of his chest and he grips the lighter so hard he fears damaging it.

“Tang Yi, that lighter has been such a good symbol for us. It’s what allowed me to take you out for a meal that day. It’s what held your resolve to keep your promise to Tang Guo Dong. It’s what kept me going every morning I woke up and you weren’t there.” 

Tang Yi’s hand flies to his mouth as Shao Fei gets down on one knee and reaches into his pocket again. “I hope that this can be our symbol as we go through this new life together. I’m sorry that I am so impatient and couldn’t wait any longer, but a year was enough.” Shao Fei takes a steadying breath, the first tears starting to fall down his face. 

“Tang Yi. Would you do me the greatest honor and marry me?”

He pulls out the ring that’s been burning a hole in his pocket all day, but before he even has a chance to show it off (it took him about 2 weeks after Tang Yi went to prison for him to figure out that we was going to propose, but 6 months to decide on a perfect ring) Tang Yi is on his knees, throwing his arms around Shao Fei’s neck, kissing him excitedly. Shao Fei sighs earnestly into the kiss, but soon realizes that he hasn’t received an answer. Begrudgingly, he pulls back.

“So does that mean yes?”

“Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you, Meng Shao Fei.”

All of a sudden there are cheers and shouts from the windows and doorway. 

Shao Fei and Tang Yi break apart as Daoyi, Hongye, Jack and Zhao Zi rush inside to congratulate the couple. Tang Yi cries openly as he embraces his sister and friend. “How are you all here?” But as soon as the words are out of his mouth, he realizes. “The SUV that was tailing us?”

“Your half friend just couldn’t settle for a normal proposal.” Hongye scoffs good naturedly.

Shao Fei laughs and pulls Tang Yi to his side, finally slipping the silver band onto his ring finger. “A proposal to match the relationship. And now you’re trapped with me forever.”

Tang Yi kisses Shao Fei softly, but then grins, “Maybe later we can bring out those cuffs I mentioned, because I am all yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched this show 12 times or anything...just had to do a little fic because my brain really needed some proper closure to the end of this show.


End file.
